worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Koji
Koji is a Japanese drift racer in Cars: Mater-National Championship. He is also a champion in his home country of Japan, as well as the fourth new competitor that Lightning McQueen meets in the game. Koji does not have very good boost stats, but his amazing handling and acceleration make up for it. History ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' , Mater, Luigi, and Lightning.]] In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lightning is driving across the bridge in Tailfin Pass when Koji and Otto fly by, with Vince and Sonny trailing behind them, saying that they joined the wrong race. Curious, Lightning continues to join races in Tailfin Pass until he meets Koji, in a race called Canyon Run. Unfortunately, Lightning does not speak Japanese, but Mater states that he does, though he proves to be lying. Lightning and Koji then form a race with Philip, Yuri, and Gerald. Once the race is complete, Lightning and Koji are having a friendly discussion when Mater comes speeding at them and hits a bump, where he goes flying across the bridge, and miraculously lands on his tires. The two are amazed at Mater's stunt, which Mater claims that he meant to do. Koji can be unlocked as a playable character by purchasing him for 40,000 bonus points. He also has an alternate green paint job that can be purchased for 40,000 bonus points. In the Wii version of the game, there are three more paint jobs that can be purchased for him, all of which also cost 40,000 bonus points. General information Physical description Koji is painted red, with white designs towards his rear. He has a black hood and spoiler, as well as the word "Kojimoto" painted on both of his doors in white. He is modeled after a Nissan 350z. Personality and traits Koji is very focused on his racing career, but still has fun while doing so. Powers and abilities Koji is an incredibly talented Japanese drift racer, with incredible powerslides and drifts. He is a relatively speedy character, with outstanding handling. Appearances *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Racing Days in Radiator Springs'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Bios **"Koji comes from the world of downhill Touge Racing, commonly known as drifting. Much of Koji's success is attributed to his light and manoeuvrable style of driving. He prides himself on his ability to take turns with wide, screeching, smoking power slides. Koji treats his sport as a science - he's extremely competent, but he's not so focused that he forgets to have fun." *Stats **Boost: 2 **Acceleration: 3 **Handling: 5 **Stability: 3 Portrayals *Masi Oka - Cars: Mater-National Championship Gallery CarsMNKoji.png|Concept art cars mater-20110126-1353062.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Koji Cars Mater-National.png|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' cars mater-20110126-1400562.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' cars mater-20110126-1401199.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' RC2E78-72.png|Koji at the character select screen Icon Hiro a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon Hiro b.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 92825cb1 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 c5798231 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 78452d1e 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *Koji is the only character unique to the game not to speak English. *Koji's Russian name translated to English, Hiro, is still used in the coding of other languages of Cars: Mater-National Championship. pl:Koji pt-br:Koji ru:Хиро Category:Racing cars Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Japanese Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters